


Driven To Distraction

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F3S, Fluff, Learning to Drive, M/M, Pining, Poor Prompto, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Prompto is in need of some driving lessons and Noct knows just the guy!





	Driven To Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgn846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/gifts).



> This is a fic for my friend bgn846! It was for a prompt of Prompto needing to learn to drive and Noct finding a way for him to get lessons with Iggy. Pining and Fluff shall ensue!
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerther.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The front door of Nocts apartment opened and shut with a resounding thud, the sound of shoes being kicked off and a bag being unceremoniously dropped soon echoing down the hall.

Glancing over the back of the sofa, Noct could see Prompto’s weary figure making its way toward the sofa. He was still dressed in his Crownsguard training gear and looked an absolute mess. Even on the toughest days Prompto always still managed to have some sort of sunny disposition or outlook about the harsh training and the drills he was put through, so it was slightly disconcerting as he watched the blonde looking like all hope was lost. Prompto moved closer and closer until finally he plopped himself on the sofa beside the Prince, looking like every storm had rained on his parade.

“Uh… you okay there, Prom?” Noct asked uncertainly. This was definitely unmarked territory. He would’ve never thought he’d see the day there was a somber Prompto in his presence.

The blonde didn’t respond at first, looking like he was caught up in his head for a moment before something finally seemed to settle in him and he let out a little sigh.

“So… we’re gonna be starting a new training regime soon and… I… I don’t think I’ll be able to do it,” he said quietly, his entire frame quietly speaking of his distress as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as he hid his face in his hands.

Noct was definitely worried now. Setting aside his phone on the coffee table he moved a little closer to his best friend, resting a hand on his back.

“Hey, don’t speak like that. Aren’t you the one who’s always telling me to lighten up? I’m sure it can’t really be that bad? I mean just the other day you were training with that… buzzsaw machinery. And what about that gas weapon!?” he said, giving the blondes shoulder a little jostle and trying to get a smile out of him. “If you can handle that thing I’m sure you can handle… whatever’s got you down like this.”

Prompto instantly shook his head, lowering his hands to turn slightly terrified eyes on Noctis.

“No, dude. The circularsaw and the bioblaster are nothing compared to… to… this!” he said miserably.

Noct had to pause a moment at that. What on earth could be more terrifying and daunting then learning to use a weapon that could unleash poisonous gas?!

Prompto could see Nocts dismay and he let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

“They want us to start learning vehicle maneuvers. In like… an actual vehicle! With wheels and steering and everything!”

The gunners eyes had grown wider as he spoke and the look he gave Noct was full of nothing but sheer terror.

Sadly, Nocts reaction was not of sympathy.

“That’s it?” he asked simply, cocking his head to the side as if trying to decide whether or not Prompto was trying to joke and failing really badly at it.

“What do you mean ‘That’s it’?!” Prompto couldn’t help squawking indignantly. “We will have to learn how to take turns at like… 300 miles an hour! We’re gonna have to learn how to avoid gunfire and how to break blockades and all sorts of stuff! Dude, I don’t even know how to put a car into reverse!”

Oh.

Oh.

It was all coming together now and Noct’s expression changed to one of understanding.

“So… you can’t drive at all? Like… at all, at all?” he asked, wanting to make sure he was getting the gist of all of this.

Apparently he’d hit the nail on the head if Prompto’s blush was anything to go by.

The sunshine child shook his head, looking back down at his lap and flopping back against the back of th sofa.

“Not even a little. I mean… I could’ve taken drivers ed, but everything here is pretty much within walking distance and besides that it’s just easier taking a bus or a taxi somewheres. Why learn to drive?” he said simply before giving a little growl of frustration. “Except now there’s a reason to have learned how to drive and I don’t even know the first thing so I’m gonna look like a complete loser! What if they won’t let me pass into the Crownsguard because of this?! All because I thought public transport was a good idea?!”

Noct couldn’t help chuckling a little at that, getting a slight glare from his friend for it.

“Sorry, Prom, but I mean… I don’t think they’ll bar you from joining because you preferred public transport,” he said, the mirth still evident in his voice, even as he tried to reign it in for his friends sake. “I mean… even I know how to drive so I’m sure they’d be willing to give you a few les-...”

“Waitwaitwait! Why don’t you teach me?!” Prompto blurted, instantly looking more like his old self with that familiar spark in his eyes.

Noct actually jumped at the exclamation and instantly waved his hands in front of himself, shaking his head just as quickly.

“Sorry, Prom! It’s not that I won’t, it’s that I can’t. I know how to drive and I mean… I could get from point A to point B, but I wouldn’t be a good teacher for you at all! I still mix up which button is the radio and which is the air conditioning!”

The spark that had flared up in Prompto’s eyes instantly died back down into small embers, his body sagging once more against the sofa.

“However… I think I know someone who might be a lot better at showing you the ropes than I would be,” Noct said after a moment.

Just like that the sparks were back, Prompto sitting upright and a look of excitement instantly playing over his features.

“Who?! Is it someone I know? Do you think they’d be able to get me ready for the courses next month? Do I have to pay them? Will they accept Kings Knight points as currency?!”

Noct smiled a bit at that and gave a hum of thought.

“I’m sure you might be able to talk him into it,” he said lightly.

“Wait, you said him! Okay so…. Is it Gladio?”

“Pfft. He drives worse than me.”

“Nyx?”

“Nyx is busy with some of the new Kingsglaive training. And I’ll be honest… never seen him drive a car before. Motorcycle yeah, but… no cars.”

Prompto furrowed his brow in deep thought. Noct couldn’t help watching him with a bit of amusement, leaning his elbow against the armrest of the sofa and resting his cheek on his hand as he waited for his friend to suss this out.

“So… if it’s not Gladio…,”

“Uh huh…,”

“And it’s not Nyx…,”

“Go on…,”

Prompto’s eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth.

“OMG… is Cor the Immortal going to teach me how to drive?!”

Noct had to bit his cheek to keep himself from breaking down into a bit of a laughing fit and shook his head, a little mischievous smile breaking out over his features.

“Close. Though the guy I’m thinking of is a bit scarier, sterner and more rule abiding than the Marshal.”

“Dude,” Prompto said with the blandest expression he could muster. “Who in Eos is scarier, sterner or more rule abiding than Cor the Immortal?!”

\---------------------------------------------

“Alright, Prompto. Now… I hope you looked over the manual I gave you yesterday and have familiarized yourself with the general signs and markers that you will face in your everyday travels behind the wheel of a motorized vehicle?”

The clipped Tenebrean accent brought Prompto back to himself as he stood outside of an unassuming black car in the middle of a vacant parking lot.

He glanced down to the book in his hands, a beat up old paperback that seemed to have been in its prime about thirty years ago. 

“Prompto?”

“Y-Yeah!” Prompto squeaked, clutching the book tighter and glancing up into the green eyes of the Royal Advisor.

Of all the people Noct could’ve chosen… of all the people he could’ve called in a favour for him… he had to pick Ignis.

Ignis ‘I am the walking embodiment of everything perfect and gorgeous’ Scientia.

Not to mention the unknowing recipient of Prompto’s affections for years now.

When Noct had finally told him who he had in mind to train him, Prompto thought that perhaps his mind had short circuited for a moment.

Ignis.

Ignis Scientia teaching him.

Teaching him one on one?!

The next few minutes after this revelation were filled with spluttering, half formed reasons as to why this was a horrible, horrible idea and finally… with Noct sending Ignis a time a date to meet up with Prompto to start his training.

This was going to be an incredibly difficult day.

How was he supposed to pay attention to brakes, mirrors and chocobo crossing signs when Ignis was right there next to him and making his heart feel like it was going to beat right out of his chest?!

“Yes to reading or yes to me calling your name?” Ignis asked, a look of amusement and mild concern crossing his features.

Gods, that was cute too!

“Uhhh… both?” Prompto squeaked, feeling his ears and neck heat up at his own answer.

He watched as the Advisor shook his head slightly, but he took a bit of comfort in the little smile that appeared to be gracing his lips.

“I’ll accept that as a viable answer though I do hope you will be more certain when we actually get you behind the wheel,” Ignis said dryly, before moving away from his position by Prompto’s side to start to walk around the car. “If you’re certain that you’re clear on what’s on the road, let’s get you familiar with the car next, shall we?”

Prompto nodded a bit dumbly at this and after being prompted to follow he began to make the rounds with Ignis.

They went over everything.

Tire pressure.

Checking for traps.

What side the gas tank was on.

And Prompto couldn’t remember any of it.

When they were talking about tire pressure, Ignis leaned over and his glasses had slid down his nose a bit. Prompto had thought he’d never seen anything so adorable.

When Ignis was showing him how to check for traps and had bent over to point at the bumper, Prompto had clutched his chest, his heart unable to understand how the gods had blessed a man with so much.

When they talked about which side the gas tank was on, Ignis had made a really terrible pun involving fuel and it was so endearing how could Prompto dare be expected to remember this information?!

“Now. Why don’t we move on to the inside of the vehicle? Go to the drivers side and I’ll get in on the passengers,” Ignis said simply as he made his way to the door.

Prompto’s joy of simply enjoying being with Ignis turned to instant dread. This was the part he had feared the most. It was one thing to pretend to know where the gas went in your car. It was another to actually drive it around and be responsible for the love of your lifes… well… life!

Swallowing down the panic rising in his throat, Prompto made his way to the drivers side and got in, closing the door a little too hard and wincing at the sound.

Glancing over he found Ignis offering him a light smile and his breath caught in his chest.

“It’s alright, Prompto. Just breath,” he reassured gently. “You aren’t the first person to begin their driver’s training and you certainly won’t be the last. Poor Gladio almost cried the first time I brought him here.”

That definitely distracted Prompto from all the things buzzing around in his head as a little snort of laughter escaped him and he covered his mouth with his hand.

“Really? The big guy was that afraid?” he asked, lowering his hand and looking at Ignis a bit skeptically.

The advisor chuckled and held a hand to his chest before raising the other. “I swear on my newly acquired Kings Knight points that it’s true,” he joked lightly, making Prompto blush and chuckle in return.

He really was grateful Ignis had taken that as a form of payment.

“I’m afraid Gladio got a little too nervous when we were practicing parking. He inadvertently hit the gas and we ended up hitting one of the lamp posts,” Ignis explained, his smile growing at the memory before another deep chuckle escaped him.

Prompto could’ve ascended at the sound.

“What did he do? What did you do?” Prompto asked with disbelief, his hands resting on the steering wheel in front of him.

“Oh… well. He got out and called Iris to tell her that he loved her. I went about calling the local garage to come and take the car for repairs. He still gets jittery when he’s behind the wheel, but he was able to overcome a little fright. I have no doubt that you’ll do just fine. Your inclination toward mechanics and engineering makes me think you’ll be a natural.”

Hearing the dramatics from the Shield had Prompto giggling a bit, but he wasn’t expecting the gentle praise and so the blush from earlier only grew till it encompassed his cheeks now as well.

“Geez, Iggy. Did you give him this sort of pep talk as well?” he asked, giving a little awkward giggle and rubbing the back of his neck to try and dispel some of the heat that had built up there.

“No. I give praise where I think it’s deserved and to those who deserve it,” Ignis said gently and the tone in which he spoke instantly drew Prompto’s eyes back to the Advisor.

Ignis’s cheeks looked a little pinker now as well and Prompto wondered if perhaps the car was getting too warm for him?

However, Ignis seemed to find himself a bit quicker than Prompto and cleared his throat after a moment, turning away and adjusting his glasses.

“Ready to go over some of the controls now?”

Ignis ran Prompto through the finer points of safety checks before starting the vehicle. Everything from how to check his mirrors, check the lights and even adjust the seat for his own comfort.

The proximity by which he did this was enough to make Prompto feel lightheaded.

Gods how was he going to drive and keep them safe when Ignis touching his hands to show him the proper way to hold the steering wheel was enough to get him flustered?!

Soon, the real fun began as Ignis instructed Prompto on getting the car started and putting it into drive.

It turned out that Prompto really was a natural!

A natural disaster.

He was brake happy. As soon as he started going over 5 mph he’d hit the brakes. It got to the point that anyone walking by would’ve assumed that they were listening to headbanger music and thoroughly rocking out.

Sadly that wasn’t the case and after about ten minutes of this, Ignis called everything to a halt and had him put the car back into park.

“Well. I can see that we won’t have to worry about you running this car wildly into a lamp post. Though I do think we may need to schedule an appointment with a chiropractor,” Ignis joked lightly as he rubbed at his slightly sore neck.

Prompto groaned and rested his forehead against the steering wheel.

“Tell me I didn’t just injure you at the speed of a turtle,” he mumbled, making Ignis chuckle beside him.

“Apparently you simply enjoy ‘brake neck’ speeds?” Ignis teased and Prompto instantly lifted his head and gaped at the man.

“Tell me you are not punning me right now in one of my darkest moments?!” he asked, though he found a smile already fighting to make its way onto his face.

Ignis merely shrugged, his own smile growing. “Would you rather I simply go for car jokes?”

“Try me,” Prompto chuckled, quirking an eyebrow at the man.

“Fine then. What do you call snakes on a windshield?” he asked, glancing over at Prompto who furrowed his brow before shaking his head. “Windshield vipers.”

Prompto instantly snorted before laughing.

“Oh my god, Ignis. I think I broke you! And it’s only been one lesson!” he said, his smile still on his face as he looked back to the Advisor.

“I can assure you that you didn’t break me. And… I hope this doesn’t discourage you from future lessons with me?” he asked, his cheeks looking a little pinker to Prompto again.

The gunner bit his lip at that and shook his head.

“N-No! I mean… if you’re willing to keep teaching me I’m definitely more than willing to keep trying!” he reassured quickly and the smile he received in return had his heart fluttering all over again.

“Then it’s settled. Would you care to try driving again?” Ignis asked softly.

“I uh… I think I’m good for today, but… would you want to… hang out for a bit longer? I mean… I know you’re super busy and you don’t have to on my account jus-...”

Prompto was silenced by a hand settling on his forearm and giving it a little squeeze.

“I’d be more than happy to hang out for awhile longer. Though why don’t we switch seats. If you want I can show you some of the maneuvers you’re going to be learning in your training next month?” he offered, a little gleam in his eye that had Prompto’s own smile growing.

“That would be awesome!” he said brightly and before long they had switched sides, Ignis now settled behind the wheel and Prompto clutching to the door and his armrest as they all but flew around the vacant lot, taking corners at speeds that should’ve been and most definitely were illegal.

As they rounded a corner on two wheels, Ignis still in complete control of the vehicle, Prompto had three thoughts.

One… he was metaphorically watching Ignis Scientia flip death off with both fingers and he thus no longer feared it.

Two… he was so much more smitten with this man than he would ever admit and wondered if perhaps he hadn’t sensed something in return.

And three… he was going to have to thank Noct a million times over for not listening to him and making him do this.

Of course he’d have to survive this demonstration first.

“Iggy! Iggy there’s a lamp post there, there’s a lamp post, there’s a lamp POST!”


End file.
